Ça Va Être Super
by Matenit
Summary: "I'm not that great at swimming, actually..." "Oh?" Mitsuru gave a small smile. "I could teach you, you know."


Honestly, it was illegal for someone to be that sexy. A petite, but busty figure, a gorgeous face with sultry eyes and full lips, and long luscious hair that never looked out of place. Mitsuru made everyone's head turn just by walking by, and on Valentine's her locker was absolutely filled to the brim with love letters. Her personality was just as fine-tuned as her looks; confident, mature, and collected. She was truly, the perfect woman. And she didn't get just men's attention… 

Yukari sighed, sitting at the side of the pool while kicking her feet in the water. It had been Mitsuru's suggestion for the entire gang to go out to the community pool for a break (after finals of course). As summer was nearing and the sun absolutely roasted the town, everyone had agreed. Only half were actually in the water, though; Junpei, splashing around like a child stripped of his water wings, Yukari (in a way) sitting somewhat in the water, and, Mitsuru. 

The older woman was floating on her back through the water, eyes closed, and seemingly relaxed. The only giveaway that she wasn't asleep was the tiny waves of her arms to keep her straight. Her black one piece hugged her bodily tightly, and her flaming hair spread out around her like fire on water. Was she wearing makeup, or did her lips always have that color and shine?

"Yukari, catch!" The shout came too late. A multicolored beach ball flew right into her face, almost knocking her on her back with surprise. Luckily, it didn't hurt as badly as a denser ball would, but she was left rubbing her nose all the same.

"Didn't you hear me?" Junpei paddled over to her with an almost concerned look on his face.

"How could I have even avoided that?" Yukari snapped, sending the gently floating ball back over to him with a single swift kick. He caught it, unfortunately.

"Like that." He gave a chuckle. "If you were just paying attention. What were you staring off at, anyway?"

Yukari tried to push down the blush she could feel burning on her cheeks. "Your stupid face." She retorted, holding her hands up. "Try again and see if I still miss."

…

It must of took an iron will not to try and punch the many men that tried to hit on Mitsuru, but she politely declined every one that approach her. Even though Akihiko offered to deal with them, she ignored them all the same. Really, it was like the woman couldn't walk two steps without someone trying to get with her.

"Both a blessing and a curse…" Yukari mumbled from under an umbrella shaded table, biting into a melting ice cream bar fiercely. Though it did piss her off that everyone was more or less attacking the other, it also annoyed her no one tried to hit on her. Her outfit was just as 'revealing' as Mitsuru's: a pink one piece, complete with a pair of swimming shorts. Did no one just find her attractive? Well, she was constantly called 'cute' rather than 'smoking hot damn did you see those thighs'. Maybe it was better than attracting ugly boys that thought they were good enough for her, but still…

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A low, sensual voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts. When she had refocused her vision, Mitsuru's striking scarlet eyes were looking right at her expectantly. Yukari immediately choked on her words, but gave a stiff nod nonetheless. What was she doing here? Of course, they were friends, but it always felt like a friend of a friend type situation. In most cases she would have quickly fled to Akihiko's side, or even sooner Minato, than her. She decided not to question her luck as the redhead took a seat.

"So… a nice day, isn't it?" Yukari cringed at her bland words, but she had little to no material for small talk. What was she supposed to chat with Mitsuru about, Tartarus?

"Yeah, it is." She replied, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Even though she had just been swimming, it still looked like she came straight from the salon. "It's pretty refreshing in the pool."

Yukari gave an embarrassed cough. "Oh, um. I'm not really that great at swimming." She always seemed to sink to the bottom, unable to float, so she usually played it safe by the water's edge. Not worth splashing around like a fool.

"Oh?" Mitsuru eyes met hers once more, and a small smile pulled on her lips. "I could teach you, you know."

"Oh, no it's fine you really, _really_ , don't have to do that," Yukari laughed nervously. "I don't want to trouble you." _Or embarrass myself._

"Come on," Mitsuru grabbed her wrist suddenly, almost feeling like electric was sparking from where her hand touched her skin. She gave a slight tug. "It will be fun."

 _Oh no, no, no, no…_ Yukari found herself repeating, over and over again in her head, but the second Mitsuru touched her, it felt like she was made of jelly. She let herself be pulled along by the woman, all the way across the scorching pavement to the very edge of the steps.

When Yukari's foot was suddenly in the water without her even noticing, she was snapped back to reality. Mitsuru looked at her, patiently waiting for her to enter all the way, hand still gently on her wrist. What would even be the best route to take here; bailing and missing maybe the only opportunity to spend with Mitsuru, or doing it anyway and dying of embarrassment?

One look from her blood colored eyes and Yukari let the water envelope her.

"Ok," Yukari looked around her at the pool's depths. "What do we do now?"

"Swim." She replied. Taking Yukari's other hand, she pulled her out into the deeper end, where the water reached her elbows. Well, at least for her; Mitsuru did stand a lot taller.

"Now," She began, keeping a tight grip on Yukari. "Let yourself float to the top with your legs stretched out." Right. She could do this. Taking a deep breath, she did as she was told, trying to bob to the surface. Her lower half of her face was covered in water, and she could feel her feet above the water, but she was at least floating.

"Kick your legs." Mitsuru instructed, pushing Yukari back somewhat. Kicking into the water felt strange; the bubbles coming up to kiss her skin, water moving through her legs like jelly, and the rush forward she sent herself in. Instantly, her head bumped right into Mitsuru's stomach. Her face suddenly lit on fire, and she managed to force out a choked 'sorry'.

"Good one." The other hummed, suddenly sending Yukari back again. At least she didn't seem angry… But when her hands released her own, she was convinced it was some sort of revenge. Spluttering in the water from basically diving in headfirst, Yukari broke the surface, hands coming up to keep her face above water. Hair fell in her eyes, blocking her sight, but she could hear just fine. And what she heard was Mitsuru laughing at her.

"See? You're swimming!" Mitsuru giggled. And, she was right. Yukari _was_ swimming, for the first time in her life, all thanks to the redheaded woman. Though her method was rough, she had to admit it worked. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she could see Mitsuru making her way over to her with a grin on her face.

Yukari suddenly stood, coughing from the water that she had accidently swallowed. It would be just her luck to accidently puke in front of her crush, but she forced a smile.

"Thanks, Mitsuru." The other woman hummed softly.

"I didn't do much, but thank you for letting me." Mitsuru replied, standing right in front of her by now. The sun's rays made it seem like her hair was on fire as it shone through the crimson strands. Water droplets stuck to her eyelashes, and others kept falling down her body, sliding over her cheek, to her neck, to her chest…

"Yo, Yukari!" Junpei's voice luckily broke her from her stupor, and she jerked as if in shock. The boy, unfortunately, continued. "So you finally got some gal pal time, huh?"

Mitsuru answered him back. "I just finished teaching her to swim." Well, flail around for your life, more like.

"Oh really? So now she can swim along with you while checking you out?"

Oh god.

He hadn't.

But he had. Yukari's entire face might as well have lit on fire, and her mouth tried to form words that didn't compute. This would be the last time Mitsuru hung around her, for sure. Oh, what would she think, that she's some freak that stalks her crush? It wasn't even like they didn't live in the same building, she'd have to face her for many more years…

But suddenly, Mitsuru laughed out loud. "So I wasn't imagining that?" She asked, eyes still on Yukari with a humorous gleam.

Maybe this was worse than her being disgusted. 


End file.
